starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grievous/Leyendas
Grievous, nacido Qymaen jai Sheelal en Kalee, fue el Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Droide de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clónicas. Su cuerpo era una fusión de una poderosa estructura robótica y un cerebro orgánico, sistema nervioso y órganos vitales. Unos ojos brillantes color oro con una pupila reptil negra y párpados húmedos rojos eran el único recuerdo visible de su pasado orgánico como un Señor guerrero Kaleesh. Biografía Juventud Antes de ser reconstruido como un guerrero cyborg, el general Grievous era uno de los mayores genios militares que el pueblo kaleesh había visto. Desde el duro planeta Kalee, los kaleesh habían conquistado las tierras y mares de su planeta y mostraban con orgullo su superioridad luciendo máscaras talladas en los huesos de sus animales más temibles, el mummu y el karabbac. Las familias guerreras iban pasando de padres a hijos estas máscaras de hueso, adornándolas con sangre fresca antes de cada cacería o batalla. Grievous utilizaba una de estas máscaras en su batalla contra los odiados huks, una especie vecina. Estaba curtido en innumerables batallas en las que había acabado con los enemigos de Kalee, tras las cuales volvía a casa con sus esposas e hijos, herido pero envalentonado, listo para entrar de nuevo en batalla. Cuando la guerra terminó, Grievous tuvo dificultades para adaptarse a una vida sin conflictos. Convirtiéndose en ciborg Al servicio de San Hill Juntando a su lado un grupo elite Kaleesh igualmente sedientos de sangre que él, los Izvoshra, Grievous se convirtió en un cruel señor de la guerra y se las arregló para sacar a la fuerza a los Huk de Kalee. Pero su amargura no terminó con ese triunfo y los empujó más lejos, asaltando sus mundos de colonias. Sus despiadados ataques y destrucción masiva de los planetas enteros Huk aseguraron la victoria a Kaleesh —hasta que los Huks inesperadamente voltearon hacia la República por ayuda. Caballeros Jedi, fueron enviados para detener la guerra, aliados con los Huks y las multas y embargos se fueron hacia los Kaleesh. Kalee terminó en la pobreza, y cientos de miles de Kaleesh murieron de hambre. Los records de guerra de Grievous llamaron la atención de San Hill, el presidente del Clan Bancario Intergaláctico. Sus contactos en el creciente movimiento separatista del Conde Dooku habían provocado un profundo cambio y Hill empezó a buscar influencia y ventaja en la inevitable guerra civil que se estaba preparando. Vio en Grievous un valioso recurso. A cambio de respaldar las deudas de Kalee provocadas por la guerra contra los huks, el Clan Bancario consiguió los servicios eternos de Grievous como intimidador y como guerrero. La llegada de San Hill, trajo consigo una oportunidad para Grievous. Hill vio el potencial de Grievous como un "agente de colecciones" para el CBIG (Clan Bancario Intergaláctico) y a cambio por sus servicios, le ofreció solventar la gran deuda de Kalee, así ayudando a su gente a superar los efectos del embargo. Grievous sintió disgusto por la noción de ser un quiebra piernas glorificado para una mega corporación sin alma, pero entendía lo que el acuerdo significaría para su gente, y además, había algo en ese guerrero nato que necesitaba seguir peleando—si no con los Huk, entonces con alguien más, en alguna parte. Finalmente aceptó, tomando el comando del ejercito privado de las fuerzas droide del Clan. El CBIG mantuvo su promesa, aliviando el déficit de Kalee y resucitando su comercio. A cambio, Grievous se convirtió en un elemento extremadamente eficaz. Fue con sus esfuerzos que el CBIG colectó agresivamente créditos atrasados de Ord Mantell, y tomó Sistemas diseñados por los Phlut. Pero no encontró las comodidades de su antigua vida; quería su vieja élite, los Izvoshra, pero aparte de él mismo, el Clan Bancario no contrataría a los Kaleesh. Se tuvo que conformar con droides, pero, al no tener confidencia con los droides de batalla básicos del CBIG, exigió modelos más inteligentes para tomar el lugar de su elite. Con el permiso de Dooku, Hill aceptó y comenzó la producción del MagnaGuardias IG-100. Grievous, al principio, estaba a disgusto con los droides debido a que eran completamente impensables. Pronto pidió que fueran reprogramados para cuidarlo en combate y aprendieran como pelear como sus viejos camaradas de su equipo elite mata Huk-varios años antes. La caída del Mártir Fue este fuerte espíritu guerrero el que se transformó en profundo odio, aturdimiento y rabia que marcarían su destino. El General Grievous, condecorado campeón de los kaleesh, vencedor sobre tantos señores de la guerra Huk, triturador de los huesos de sus enemigos, fue herido fatalmente en un accidente de lanzadera. Con su aliado Poggle el Menor, San Hill saboteó la lanzadera de Grievous lo que provocó un terrible accidente. Suspendido en bacta, el destrozado cuerpo de Grievous fue mantenido con vida. No había tenido un final digno, no había sufrido la muerte de un guerrero. Los genios tecnológicos del Clan Bancario y las fundiciones geonosianas lo reconstruyeron. Ellos le ofrecieron su cyborg asesino como regalo al Conde Dooku. Dooku al principio quedó un poco desconcertado con su extraño subordinado, pero el y Darth Sidious vieron su potencial. Dooku empezó a entrenar a Grievous con el sable láser y le dio su primera espada de luz, la de Sifo Dyas. Le sorprendió ver que la sutileza y finura del combate se había convertido en brutales ataques multi-arma y esto contribuyó a los cambios en la guerra. En su base oculta a bordo de la estación espacial Trenchant enfrentó a sus favoritos Asajj Ventress y Durge con Grievous para decidir quien iba a ser el comandante del ejército separatista. Grievous salió victorioso. Transformación Cuando Grievous fue reconstruido, se le dio una armadura de droide genérica con un sistema vital que luego serían la base del traje protector y de mantenimiento vital utilizado por Darth Vader. Lleno de vanidad, Grievous hizo algunas modificaciones personales, añadiendo los dientes de metal, las rayas sobre sus ojos para simular la máscara ósea de la tribu Kaleesh y se hizo una nueva capa. Desde que supo que al unirse a los separatistas estaría en guerra continua con la República, talló las líneas en vez de pintarlas, haciéndolas permanentes. También se aseguró de que todos sus guardaespaldas vistiesen capas con el símbolo de guerra Mummu impreso en sus capas. Las Guerras Clon El comienzo de la guerra El general se revela Victorioso en todos los frentes Fin del juego Muerte de Grievous El General Obi-wan Kenobi había sido enviado por el Consejo Jedi para aniquilar al General Grievous; había recibido noticias del paradero de éste: el sistema Utapau. Tras llegar y enterarse por medio de sus habitantes que el Droide los había mantenido prisioneros, Kenobi se dirije al lugar donde se encontraba por medio de Boga, el veractyl provisto por los habitantes de Utapau. Tras llegar donde se encontraba Grievous, éste, poco sorprendido (ya lo había predijo discutiendo con el virrey Gunray) le ordena a sus poderosos Magnaguardas que maten al Maestro Jedi, por medio de La Fuerza logra desprender un gran bloque de metal que destruye a los últimos Magnaguardas de Grievous, tras contemplar los resultados, el Cazador de Jedi arrogantemente se prepara para luchar usando sus cuatro brazos portando 4 sables de luz. aprovechando su ventaja utilizó una maniobra que dejó perplejo a Kenobi, aún así logró dar una estocada que culminó su maniobra y que abrió las puertas de una batalla reñida que al principio le costó 2 manos cibernéticas. ''-"Con o sin ejército, debes saber que estás... perdido"'' General Grievous El Cazador de Jedi recibió un fuerte golpe de Kenobi por medio de La Fuerza que le hiso determinar que no podría vencerlo, por lo que decidió huir en un vehículo de estructura singular, Kenobi lo interceptó montando a Boga aunque se le cayó el sable de luz. Tras la persecución en la cual Kenobi salta al vehículo estando detrás de Grievous el dichoso vehículo colapsa y hace que ambos guerreros caigan casi al fin del camino. El Jedi toma la electrovara que estaba en el vehículo y ataca a Grievous, derribandolo y casi clavandole el arma en el corazón. Pero el Líder Separatista logra darle una poderosa patada que lo manda hacia la nave de escape; entran en un combate a mano vacía en la cual gana indiscutiblemente Grievous. Pero tras un intento fallido de lanzarlo a un precipicio, cuando Grievous se dispuso a matarlo con la Electrovara que había agarrado, Kenobi usa nuevamente La Fuerza para alcanzar el Blaster que también estaba en el vehículo para dispararle en el corazón al Droide, poniendo así fin a la vida de uno de los generales más poderosos que la galaxia alla visto. Un renacimiento parcial Legado En la era de la Nueva República, Grievous había entrado en el panteón religioso de su especia, y era venerado como una deidad en Kalee. Personalidad y habilidades Grievous era un frío y calculador general, un estratega brillante y un genio militar astuto. También era conocido por la Galaxia como uno de los más grandes y mejores cazadores de Jedi y un coleccionista de los sables láser de los Jedi a los que asesinaba; éstos los usaba en combate con sus enemigos. Se sabe que Grievous asesinó a 32 Jedi, pero se cree que pudo asesinar más. Entre sus victimas mas notorias se encuentran: el maestro Barrek Daakman, Soon Bayts, Waldan Bridger, Roron Corobb, T´chooka D´oon, Ur-Sema Du, Firkraan Adi Gallia, Sha´a Gi, Jmmaar, Foul Moudama, Roth-Del Masona, Nystammall, Pablo-Jill, Puroth, L´lacielo Sageon, Tarr Seirr, B´darn tone, Quarmmall y Zephata´ru´tor. Grievous usaba la destreza y agilidad de su cuerpo robótico para tener ventaja en los combates con sable láser, ya que al dividir sus brazos con manos de 6 dedos cada una, podía tener 4 brazos con los que cargaba en cada uno una espada láser al mismo tiempo; además, podía cargar con sus pies dos espadas más ya que tenía repulsores elevadores construidos en sus piernas. Su velocidad estándar era tres golpes por cuerpo por segundo, y él podría aumentar su velocidad por lo menos a veinte golpes totales por segundo, permitiéndole asesinar a la mayoría de sus enemigos inmediatamente. Tácticas de batalla y estrategias Grievous viajaba con un escuadrón de droides guardaespaldas conocidos como Magnaguardias IG-100, quienes contaban con peligrosas electrovaras, que eran resistentes a ataques con espadas láser, un ejemplo de ello fue cuando el general secuestró al Canciller Palpatine: mientras Grievous asesinaba a los jedi Roron Corobb y Foul Moudama en Coruscant los Magnaguardas distraían a Shaak Ti, aunque unos cuantos fueron destruidos por la maestra Jedi. Una de sus mejores estrategias fue la de la Batalla de Hypori la cual sería quizás la batalla con la cual el nombre del General Grievous se dispersaría por La Galaxia, primero fue la muy obvia estrategia de aniquilar a los Soldados Clon y matar a los dos Jedi que sobrevivieron. Al llegar el grupo de rescate liderado por el célebre Ki Adi Mundi la estrategia fue: Acorralar a los Jedi tras la lluvia de disparos hacia un destructor estelar caído y luchar personalmente contra los seis Jedis. La batalla culminó con un operativo de rescate de sobrevivientes, y con una derrota más para la república. Detrás de las cámaras Desarrollo y diseño de Warren Fu.]] Representación Contradicciones Apariciones *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro oscuro'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' **"Chapter 20" **"Chapter 21" **"Chapter 22" **"Chapter 23" **"Chapter 24" **"Chapter 25" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Grievous: Getaway'' *"Orders" *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comic)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego)|Juego de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''LEGO Star Wars: El Videojuego'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''General Grievous Halloween audiocast'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Estrella de la Muerte'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees'' *''Sacrifice'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Insider 74'' * *''La Venganza de los Sith: El Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''La Venganza de los Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Grievous en la Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia *General Grievous de:Grievous en:Grievous fr:Grievous it:Grievous ja:グリーヴァス将軍 hu:Grievous nl:Grievous pl:Grievous pt:Grievous ru:Гривус fi:Grievous sv:Grievous